I Guess We Are
by Mimzies
Summary: Santana has always went with decisions hard on decides to be adventurous with jelly legs. At the starting line of her adventure she meets Quinn, who is just as hard on, but with her own mysterious loving way. Teen (for now)
1. On the Plane

Santana sat down stubbornly waiting to board her flight, after meaningless hours of long lines and check-ins. A family sat next to her, they had two twins, a boy and a girl. They seemed like such a perfect family, the son sat on his mother's lap laughing as he asked her silly questions and she gave him silly answers, the daughter resisting her father's pokes but yet pulling into them whenever he stopped because she didn't want the fun to end. Santana gave out a sigh, having to force herself to look away.

_Why couldn't I have a family like that?_

Santana shook her head and took out her phone to listen to a playlist she created on her way to the airport. She stretched her neck, wincing at the kettle-like noise it made; she then closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft male-voice playing through her earphones.

Santana mumbled song after song, not caring if people could hear her or give her questioning looks. After a while, she looked up finally to check the time. Santana sighed, realizing it's only been two hours since she started listening to music.

"Yes?" Santana said noticing the girl in front of her was giving her a questioning look while moving her hand behind a journal, as if to draw or write something. _Weird…_ Santana gave a scowl while the girl chuckled looking back down at her journal. Santana looked away but now couldn't help giving looks at the girl time to time.

The girl had a soft pale face and average length blonde hair. She seemed tall by the way she sat, but who could tell the actual height of person when they sat? The girl traded her journal for a book, the cover slip of the book was removed leaving it with a blue cardboard cover; Santana couldn't make out the name of it.

"Gate C06, JFK New York, opened," A male voice spoke over the loud speaker. The girl instantly got up to join the crowd that was now forming a line.

Santana got up and moved closer to the gate door, waiting for the line to get shorter. Her father always made her do this, wait for the line to get shorter before boarding for the plane. Finally, at a reasonable length, Santana got on the line. She scrunched between two people, in front of her was a smelled of moldy cheese, in back of her was a little girl who would sing along to Taylor Swift.

_I should have just gotten on the line before; I doubt this guy even knows what a fucking shower is. _Santana sighed shaking her head; she shuffled a little forward to make it look like she wasn't skipping two people forward, but she was.

"Ticket please," The lady said at the front when Santana finally reached the front of the line after what seemed like years. She was one of the last people to board, but hell that plane wouldn't leave without her even if it tried.

Santana smiled and gave her boarding pass to the lady, letting her rip the necessary parts and retrieving the other needed. She walked into the guiding lane that led her to the plane. Santana tripped over a small step while trying to bring her carry- on up slightly, she looked up to see if anybody noticed. Surely the flight attendant saw, trying to repress a laugh. _Bitch._

"Welcome aboard," The flight attendant said with a gentle smile and nod. Santana wasn't taking the fake welcoming.

"Yeah, you too," Santana mumbled entering fully the plane.

_21A_, it said on Santana's boarding pass, she looked over to see which seat would be A in the lanes. _Finally, some luck today._ She scored a window seat, being quite proud of how her seating was handled; she trotted to the farther end of the plane looking for the number 21.

When she got to 21A she put her carry-on into the top compartments and moved into her seat, there was a man sitting at the end of her lane leaving a middle seat. Santana looked out the window holding back tears, for the first time ever she was leaving her home town, Lima. She was leaving all her friends, family, and past behind. Only to be left with the memories of the fun times she had during her years.

_Fucksake, I don't do tears._

"Excuse me," Said a soft voice. Santana turned over to notice the girl passing the man to get to the middle seat. She smiled and nodded to him as he returned the same gesture.

_There's only a catch, huh? Well this is great. _Santana sighed looking back out the window, trying to avoid any eye contact that would turn into a conversation.

"Sorry," The girl accidentally nudged Santana's leg, giving Santana the reflex to move her body away.

"It's cool. Don't think it hurt," Santana said while giving out a long breath, still looking out the window. The girl gave out a chuckle, Santana looking over to her finally giving the girl a questioning look.

"Don't think I was," The girl played back with a challenging face that changed into a soft smiled within seconds. "So why are you heading out to the big apple?" The girl rested her head on her palm, seeming quite interested in what Santana has to say.

"Work on that attitude blondie. Trying to find a little adventure in this so called life," Santana said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, swirling her finger in the air.

"Really?" The girl said in an enthusiastic tone. "Well, I guess we both are looking for the same thing"

"I guess we are," Santana said smirking, looking back towards the window as the plane started move.

"Welcome aboard everyone, please stay seated until the seat belt light is turned off. Have a comfortable flight. Next stop, The Big Apple" The pilot said finally lifting the plane into the air.


	2. Welcome to New York

"Your name" The blonde nudged Santana who was listening to music and bobbing her head heavily. Santana looked at her and smiled then looked back at the plane window that portrayed different shades of the sky.

"Your name, what is it" The blonde prompted to pull out Santana's earphones since she failed to answer her the first time. Santana portrayed a face of surprise then anger at the girl.

"What the fuck weirdo? Why?" Santana said still giving the blonde her great bitch face.

_Jesus, I wonder if there is still first class open. I should complain._

"Um because that's how people get to know each other? You're not really the social butterfly I'm guessing" The blonde smirked raising an eyebrow at Santana.

"Well I don't think people get to know each other by pulling out earphones while the person is busy. It's Santana, how about you Blondie?" Santana said finally giving the girl attention.

"Busy huh? Pretty name though, Santana. I don't give out my name to strangers though." The blonde said giving out a sarcastic sigh. Once again Santana was surprised by the girl.

Santana was having none of this sarcasm shit, proceeding to put on her headphones and taking out a book she purchased at the airport. It was about a boy that was trying to find his voice, and by finding his voice he sang to people who were sad to help them find themselves. Thought Santana didn't read much, the book intrigued her and she just had to buy it.

The girl beside her kept looking at her with a smug face; though Santana wasn't looking at her she can see the girl from the corner of her eye.

_Great, I'm sitting next to over here. More like though. _

"Welcome to New York, Santana" The girl poked Santana awake; Santana grunted trying to ignore her. Santana finally gave up on dodging the pokes and squinted looking out the window.

_Finally._ Santana couldn't help but smile wide at the fact that she was living her dream, and she has never been happier in her life.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't poke me awake, blondie." Santana said getting up, the girl retrieved her baggage from the header.

"Ohh, I see. There is now a next time for strangers." The girl said, then taking Santana's back and tossing it to her. Santana caught it with quick reflexes and settled it down next to her.

They proceeded to wait for most people to get out of the plane so they didn't have to squish themselves in between others. Santana drummed on the arm rest while sitting, too lazy to move till there was enough space to move out.

When the coast was clear Santana moved out of the plane and went to go retrieve her luggage since they wouldn't let her bring it in as a carry-on. Santana looked around to find the Blonde, but she wasn't there anymore.

_No goodbye? Well now we can point out who was the rude on actually._

* * *

Santana went outside breathing in the New York air. She smiled happily finally being in the place she wanted. Now she just needed a taxi but every taxi seemed to be taken by families and couples. _Great, guess I have to lie to get into one._ Santana looked around to find a cheesy couple, who she suspected would feel bad for any sappy story she gave.

"Hey, hey! I'm really sorry but I really need this taxi, my grandma is in the hospital and I haven't seen her for years. You would understand right?" Santana said giving for worried/sad face. The couple held their heart and nodded sympathetically.

"Of course, we're so sorry to hear." They said putting a hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana gave a sad smile.

"Thank you so much!" Santana said, and the second they left she tossed her luggage to the taxi driver with a smirk.

"Grandma huh?" The guy said laughing to himself. Santana gave him her HBIC smile.

"Oldest story, I know. Just get me to this address." Santana said getting into the car.

* * *

Santana waved off the taxi driver giving him a last thank you. He explained to her places she should go and clubs where she can mention his name to get. One hour in the city and she already had some places to go and a new friend. They exchanged numbers and got his name, Puck.

Santana took the small elevator up to her apartment, which was on the 5th level; it was a pretty small elevator but had a mirror in it for her to stare in. When she got up to her door she let out a heavy sigh and smiled.

_Time to live the dream._

She opened the door to hear moaning in her apartment. _What the actual fuck?_ There were already couches and furniture around. Santana walked toward the sound, which was leading to the couch. She held her backpack like a weapon and looked over ready to attack.

"What the fuck? Blaine, Kurt, what the hell are you do fucking on my furniture. Actually, where the hell did this furniture come from?" Santana loved her friends, but had no idea why they were here.

"Ohmygod, Santana!" Kurt pushed Blaine off him, and Blaine let out a groan. "Oh hush you," Kurt said to the upset looking Blaine.

"Good your done making out, now talk" Santana crossed her arms.

"We're your new roommates, silly. And you should thank us for putting furniture in this place. You did well buying the place too! But enough talking, we're celebrating tonight!" Kurt gave his friend a hug and she couldn't help but smile.

"You guys can be really annoying sometimes." Santana said hugging back.

"Yeah, we know" Blaine said from the back.

"Now I'm gonna take a fucking nap" Santana pulled away from Kurt dropping her stuff to search for an empty room.

"Don't expect any empty rooms, we got you covered" Kurt said while Santana turned back.

Santana found a room fully furnished that she expected to be hers; she loved Kurt at this very moment. She laid on the comfy bed in the middle of the room looking out the window and smiled at the skyscrapers and the noise of cars.

_So far, so good._


	3. So Far So Good

**_I hope everybody is enjoying this! Thanks for reading. (Puck and Santana meet only once! Read next chapter to understand better)_**

"Wake up you whore!" Kurt jumping on Santana and shaking her to death, she woke up with her eyes wide open in shock. She shoved Kurt off her letting out a laugh and yawn at the same time. He fell to his knees on the ground looking up to her trying to keep a straight face but joined the laughter. "Jesus finally you wake up, you've slept through almost the whole day!"

Kurt was right. Santana checked her watch that was suffocating her arm to see that is was eight o'clock. _What the fuck it's been five hours!_ Santana shot up with surprised and stopped laughing; she looked over to her side watching Kurt get up brushing himself off wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Shit Kurt, maybe wake me up earlier so we can go touring?" Santana got up to stretch then playfully pushed Kurt back waiting for him to answer. He opened his mouth then closed it like he was thinking of a good excuse. "Having those lady lips all over your lover doesn't count too." She said waggling his eyebrows.

"Well that's not the full reason! We were just watching movies. It was my first time watching Hairspray. For the record, Zac Efron is just UNF!" He said waving his hand over his face like he was dying from heat then looked at the ceiling dreamily. Santana snapped her finger at him just so he could stop the act.

"Can I call you Elizabeth then now? Don't answer that. Anyways since a day has been wasted since um, well, you didn't wake me up… What's up for tonight?" Santana said giving Kurt a smirk as he looked at her mortified then gave her a challenging look.

"I'm very much proud of my middle name. Well if you must know, we're taking you out to go clubbing. Thank me later; we'll take a stroll through central park before we head out alright? Start getting ready!" Kurt said with excitement as he walked out the door. Santana heard him scream from across the hall "Babe you better be ready, I left that room over thirty minutes ago" obviously toward Blaine. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Blaine's faint "Uhh".

Santana went over to her luggage looking through it for an outfit to wear. She sighed when she realized she didn't have much to wear for clubs, she wanted to wear a dress but she left them all at home. Santana didn't expect to wear anything such as dresses for a while. _I'll go dress shopping another time, guess I have to work with what I have._ Santana thought to herself pulling things out and expecting them one by one. Finally she decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black V-neck with a white cardigan on top, and a pair of flats. She brushed her hair down then expected herself in the mirror. She shrugged, guessing that it was fine and casual.

Santana left her room and went to the living to see that Kurt and Blaine were waiting. They were arguing about Blaine's shirt choice, making Santana worry about her own.

"Kurt it's just a shirt and it's fine" Blaine said with a long sigh and smile.

"If that's what you think, but this is supposed to be Beauty and the Blaine. Not Beauty and the Tacky Bushy Haired Boyfriend." They both laughed at the same time while Santana was watching them with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Jesus you guys make me think about if living with you is a good idea." Santana shook her head as Blaine and Kurt got up holding hands and moved towards the door to leave.

"Like you have a choice, honey, and you need to go shopping for some new clothes soon enough." Kurt looked her up with a disapproving look, but shook it off. Santana gave a careless shrug opening the door for all three of them.

"And into the night we go" Blaine said in a heroic voice leading them out.

* * *

After a long stroll in Central Park, and a scary game of hide and seek where Blaine would pop out from random places making Kurt scream which would trigger Santana's scream and laugh; the three man gang went to an indie club in east Manhattan. Right before they got in Kurt slipped Santana an ID that wrote she was 21, when they were all only 18. Santana could barely even see anything, Kurt understood by dragging her forward being her seeing eye dog.

"ID please" A man's shadow no older than 21 with a Mohawk said in a pleasant voice, he looked Santana up and down. He smiled and said "My shift is over in a few, no ID if you're willing to dance." He said turning his smile into a challenging smirk towards Santana.

"I'll give you that dance if you let me in with my two twinks over here" Santana said raising her eye brows and crossing her arms. Kurt gave double thumbs up with an encouraging smile while Blaine wrapped his arm around him.

"It's a deal; see you on the dance floor" The Mohawk guy said making away for the three of them. Kurt clapped giving Santana a hug and running to the bar. "Well done Santana. I'll be at the bar!"

"Let's dance then?" Blaine said holding out his hand, Santana smiled as she followed him onto the dance floor.

The club was different, not that Santana has ever been to a club. But it had something special to it, not to mention it was built around a tree (which is now used for people to grind on). Everything about it just fit, the club played indie music that was chill but was also easy to dance to. Everybody seemed like they were having a good time, it was like hipster heaven. Santana didn't go for hipster, but she loved the vibe.

"There's going to be a band playing up there soon" Blaine said as we swayed playfully back and forth, I nodded closing my eyes for a moment because a spotlight shined by on her. "So I guess we should go get drinks before Kurt drags me onto the dance floor again. Need some refreshment after competing with your dance moves" Blaine said with a laugh, Santana joined with a giggle then took his hand to bring him to the bar.

"Can I get a capecod? Actually make that two." Santana looked at Blaine with a thumbs up, if was both their favorite drinks. They tasted it for the first time together at the Graduation party; Brittany was making drinks and told them they would love it. And sure enough they did.

"I'll pay for that, and I'd like the usual." The Mohawk man sat next to Santana and gave her smile/nod. She smiled back watching Kurt and Blaine leaving to go onto the dance floor, Blaine saying SOS under his breath while Kurt dragged him. Puck looked at Kurt and Blaine giving them a thumbs up.

"I can buy my own drinks, I mean don't think anybody goes to a club poor. But thanks, Is Puck your actual name or?" She teased his name, not sure if it's his real name or a nickname.

"Yeah Puck, _it's_ a nickname. I rather share my nickname before my real name; you could be some psycho man lover for all I know." Puck said taking a sip of his 'usual' which was a scotch with something else Santana couldn't tell.

"I don't ride that train, don't burst into tears though." Puck was about to interject Santana's words it seemed before she turned around at the voice of vocals.

Right in front of Santana was the girl from the plane, singing punk rock with a band. She looked amazing; she wore a pinkish-beige dress with studs around the waist, and white creepers. Santana wasn't sure to be surprised or amazed at her singing.

"Yeah the band's pretty amazing, I heard them backstage" Puck said getting up looking at Santana. "So, how about that dance?" He said raising his arms up invitingly.

"Tell me about it…" Santana said under her breath, directed towards the band. Not directed towards the band really, but the mysterious girl she met just a couple of hours ago. "Oh yeah, let's do it" Santana said finally looking at Puck, getting up with a smile.

**_I know I'm not the best writer, but I try! Reviews are welcomed and very helpful, I'm going to get a beta sure enough during this time and the next time I post. Stick around, thank you for reading! _**


	4. Jane and John Doe

_**I really felt like writing today! I had a lot of fun ideas. It was pretty dark while I was writing this, please excuse any mistakes :(. Thanks for reading! **_

Puck was making small k with Santana while dancing. Santana grinded on Puck lightly, while he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Luckily for Santana, Puck wasn't giving her hard questions but simple yes or no questions that he would respond after her. It was lucky because Santana wasn't paying as much attention to Puck as she was paying attention to the blonde on stage. Even when she was singing, she had a subtle mysterious act going on. She sang low but with huskiness also. Santana was jealous because she could never sing subtle during Glee Club back at McKinley, always expected her to sing powerful like Beyonce meets Adele.

"You drive a taxi and you work at a club?" Santana said to add on to the small talk with Puck, at first she couldn't tell it was the taxi driver, but had to play it cool. Puck was actually pretty nice; she didn't expect to see him here too. Besides the time to time where he would try to trail his hands, he wasn't a douche at all.

"Yeah, I'm just living the New York dream. Well part of it, what are you doing here though?" He said turning over Santana so they would just playfully sway.

"Adventure, it's cliché but I just really wanted to get out of my town." Santana said with a shrug, the band got off the stage. She wished she could see them more, well the blonde more. "What's up with the band?"

"Well look at Little Miss Cliché. Actually I was chatting with the vocals, Quinn, she said about the same thing. They're going to be playing here once a week, Quinn's crashing at my place for a while since she doesn't want to be staying with her band mates." Puck said with a sighed laugh poking Santana in the rib making her jolt back but then shoved his shoulder lightly.

"So I guess staying with a touchy guy is a way better than staying with your band? Very logical" Santana said with obvious sarcasm, Puck put his hands to his heart and gave a shrug.

"It's the dream babe, it's the dream. Want to go backstage and meet them?" Puck said, Santana smiled like Cheshire cat at the thought. She realized how much she was smiling then played it cool with a small smile and nod.

"That'd be awesome; can Kurt and Blaine come too?" Santana said looking over to Kurt and Blaine who were doing silly dances while making each other laugh. Awe, how cute they were.

"Of course they can, what gay guys wouldn't want to see some hot sweaty band?" Puck laughed teasingly. "Kurt, Blaine, come on were going backstage to meet the band!" Puck said loudly getting a little closer to them so they can hear, they turned over and Kurt nodded excitedly.

"Oh my god, the drummer was hot okay. His hair was literally just finest thing about the band!" Kurt said walking hand in hand with Blaine as they walked toward the backstage.

When they reached backstage Puck held the door open for all of them making sure no one else would follow them inside. Blaine instinctively went the bass player asking if he could see the guitar. Kurt suspected it was flirting so he decided to go talk to the drummer instead.

"San, I'm going to go check on some of the bros. I'll meet you right here though?" Puck said moving to another door giving Santana a thumbs up. Santana smiled at the nickname her new friends gave her and nodded silently.

Santana looked around looking for the blonde. Which she now knew was named Quinn, Santana had a feeling Quinn wouldn't give her name away. But luckily Puck saved her the work of playing the same mystery game Quinn was playing. Santana saw Quinn talking to one of the band players who played the piano, and thought she should walk over. And when Santana thinks, she does.

"Well, five dollars says your name is Quinn." Santana said with a smirk, Quinn turned instinctively around with a little shock in her face but recovered with a questioning eyebrow.

"Darn, I really wanted to save those five dollars… You got me though." Quinn said crossing her arms; the pianist dismissed himself the second Santana came over, giving Santana a wink as he left.

"Thanks to Puck, I earn five dollars." Santana laughed lightly then shook her head "There's no five dollars to give, just making that clear." Santana said not actually wanting any money, thinking it was good to mention just to be on the safe side.

"Good I thought I was going to have to run away just to safe my five dollars. So what made you come around tonight?" Quinn said inching closer to Santana, who would move back slowly every time they got to close.

_Weird on the plane, weird now._ Santana thought to herself trying to keep her senses on point, Quinn made her annoyed but intrigued at the same time. Santana wanted to talk to her, but get away from her too. It was just one giant paradox.

"My two friends, they're actually the gayest people you will ever meet. But yeah, the band made me decide to stay. What's the name of your band anyways?" Santana said raising an eyebrow; _two can play at this game. _

"The two guys that are falling over all of my band mates, they seem cute together. We couldn't figure out a name so we just named ourselves 'Jane and John Doe', clever huh?" Quinn said with a genuine smile, Quinn actually couldn't stop thinking of the best name for the band for months and just made up a name at that second for Santana. Quinn was surely to keep it too.

"Yeah they are the sappiest people trust me, I went to high school with those two twinks. Clever name actually, it's like a smart way to say that you don't have a name for it." Santana didn't realize that Quinn just made up the name, or was sent a text to all three of her band mates saying that was going to be their name.

Before Quinn could say anything her band members and Blaine and Kurt came over and patted her on the back telling her good job on the band name. _Wait what? Oh that sneaky…_ It took only a few seconds for Santana to realize that Quinn actually made the band name only a few seconds. Santana crossed her arms and gave Quinn a questioning smirk. Quinn looked down embarrassed trying to hide the pink that rushed to her cheeks.

"What's going on over here?" Puck said finally coming back looking at everyone questioningly.

"They got a new band name, Jane and John Doe. Thanks to me I should say" Santana looked at Puck then looked at Quinn again.

"Well then I think we should all celebrate the new band name and all the newbies of New York that came today, drinks on me everyone!" Puck opened his arms wide and clapped his hands together as everybody cheered in agreement.

* * *

The only people who barely drank were Blaine and Santana, just because they were the only people who could handle getting everyone safely home. Home meaning everyone had to crash at their place since they couldn't see any possible way of everybody getting to their own homes without assistance of sober people. And surely everybody was dang grateful of having them be sober.

"You guys… are the best…" Puck mumbled as he held Blaine's hand since he couldn't keep himself up, Quinn's band mates and Kurt were holding themselves a bit but kept stumbling. Kurt would hit Puck on the back saying 'don't steal my man, man…' every few moments and Blaine would laugh out loud.

Santana would help Quinn from tripping over herself but didn't need to hold onto her since she wasn't as drunk as the others. Quinn kept giggling and saying things about the band name and how little thought gives you best gifts. Santana smiled to herself as Quinn would have a conversation by herself.

"Okay, okay, Puck and one of the guys sleep on the couch. The rest of you guys, sleep on that heavenly comfy carpet. Blaine takes Kurt to bed, and Quinn you can sleep in my bed, just keep your distance." Santana directed everyone, Blaine helped the guys get set up and they didn't give him much trouble, he just had to put blankets over them since they feel asleep the second they laid down into place.

Santana brought Quinn to her room and put pillows in the middle of the bed to divide their sides, she helped Quinn out of her clothes trying not to pay much attention to her body. In fact, Santana was blushing for the fact that she was changing Quinn, but kept looking away from Quinn. She gave Quinn one of her big white t-shirts to sleep in and sweat pants, and then set her in bed.

"Thanks… stranger. You've been a great captain." Quinn giggled to herself right before she fell asleep. Santana smiled and went to the bathroom to brush out her hair and put into a pony tail. She took off all her tight clothing with a sigh, put on a matching big white t-shirt just like Quinn's, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

"Good night Santana" Blaine said at the door with a smile.

"Night Blaine thanks for the help." Santana looked over to Blaine giving him back a smile, and then turned over to sleep.

* * *

Quinn woke up in an unfamiliar bed and smell; she sat up and looked around. It smelled French toast, somebody was making them since the smell wasn't fading, but getting larger every second. She looked around the room, thinking over what happened yesterday night. Then everything clicked, she met Santana again at the club she was playing at, figured out a band name because of her, and celebrated with her friends and my friends, and then she guessed that Santana brought her back here. Did she bring her band and Puck here too? She had to get out of bed to figure that one out. She looked over at the bed to see Tylenol and water, she took them both for the light headache that she had from all the drinking. Quinn checked herself in the mirror for a few seconds, her face was a mess, and she was wearing a particularly large white shirt. She decided not to question the shirt, and went to wash her face.

"Good morning sleepy head." Another blonde said his name was Sam; he had a thing with Quinn. But every time he tried to flirt, Quinn would reject him nicely. He played piano in the band. Quinn smiled and waved lightly as a response.

"Something smells delicious…" Quinn said looking at everyone having small talk but didn't think they heard her. She sat next to Puck and gave him a light good morning. "Somebodies making French Toast, and I want some right now" Quinn declared loudly and heroically rubbing her stomach

"Yeah that would Blaine's French toast; it's the best thing for hang overs and any food orgasms." Santana said across the table jokingly pointing over at Blaine who waved excitedly. "Go get some, and good morning." Santana said the 'good morning' softly and quietly that Quinn could almost not hear it, but she did.

"Alright you can have four, Quinn. The rest is for Kurt since he's still sleeping like a mouse." Blaine gave Quinn a smile as he filled her plate with French toast and gave her a glass of orange juice.

"Alright Santana, I can hook you up with a job. If you like reading and all, I have the perfect one for you." Puck said to Santana, pointing his fork in circular motions. He then looked over to Quinn and said "I'm pretty sure you don't have a job too, so you and Santana can maybe work at the same place. Sounds good?" He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, totally" Santana and Quinn both said at the same time, and then looked at each other instinctively with a warm smile.

_**Tell me what you think about this chapter! Next one coming soon. Hope you guys liked the Quinn encounter**_


	5. Cliche

**Hey guys, sorry late update. I'm having some family problems. Also my tumblr is !**

Santana, Puck, and Quinn were walking down the street after a morning of cleaning up after Quinn's band mates and Puck's random pillow war. After they all ate Blaine's delicious French toast Santana blocked off the door and told everybody they had to contribute to cleaning up the mess. During most of the cleaning Santana and Kurt were arguing about who was a better choice to listen to during the morning, Lana Del Rey or Michael Buble. Surprising Kurt was the one who was defending Lana Del Rey, but it isn't surprising at all that he loves her. After they all cleaned up and Quinn's band mates left, Puck invited Quinn and Santana to go visit the book store.

"I'm actually glad that we're going to the book store, I kind of want to get a book. I was thinking Paper Town by John Green…" Quinn said smiling over at Santana slapping Puck's hand after he tried to put his arm around her.

"Woah blondie, if you're buying books don't read in front of me. Nobody wants a boring roommate!" Puck said pointing his finger at Quinn accusingly.

"Me? Psh, never!" Quinn said putting her hand to her heart dramatically looking over at Puck in shock.

"Oh wow, I never knew you worked on Broadway too!" Santana said sarcastically looking over at Quinn.

"You didn't know that? She is awesome in the Little Mermaid!" Puck laughed joining in on the sarcasm. Quinn gave them a little pout and tsk noise which made them laugh even more. They turned around the corner where the book store was and Puck held out the door for them. "Alright, so the book stores called Cliché. My buddy Michael owns it; he's single by the way. And just to clarify I'm single too. I know you want to get up in this Santana!" Puck winked as the girls walked in front of him.

"You wish Puck; I'm not getting down on anybody just to get a job. Besides I don't play for the team." Santana scrunching her eyes brows at Puck with fake disgust, making Quinn laugh. Quinn stopped laughing after taking in the last comment, but still smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Quinn said holding up her hand as Puck looked over to her with open arms. Quinn gave Puck a pity face as he gave puppy eyes.

Santana took in the whole café look; there was a café in the back that she took liking to mostly. Cliché had a vintage look to it, books shelves were built into the walls and their tables set out with books stacked on them neatly. Twenty One Pilots was playing in the background, though Santana didn't listen to them she still thought they fit with the setting.

"Well, I'll be working here definitely." Quinn said after letting out a breath she was holding, Quinn thought the setting fit her perfectly. Santana turned around and not reassuringly.

"Then that's great, we can sure use some pretty girls working here. Oh, and I'm Michael." Michael held both hands out for a double handshake; Santana thought he looked very hipster wearing tight skinny jeans and a plain V-neck. She could tell he was Chinese unlike most people who go the Asian ethnicity confused. Quinn and Santana took one hand and shook it smiling at Michael.

"I'm Santana, and this is Quinn. Pleasure" Santana said greeting herself and Quinn for Michael.

"I met Santana yesterday, but Quinn I knew her band for a while and we got to talking to Twitter. They are both new to New York though" Puck said grasping Michael's shoulder, Michael let out an 'ah' understating Puck's explanation.

"We'd love to work here, but seriously I'm looking for this book so can you help me out?" Quinn said eagerly, pointing over to a random space in the library.

"Hold on horsey, let me just give some explanations," Michael laughed. "Work starts Tuesday, and its Sunday so you can figure how to get here on your own with the help of Puck. Pay is slow at first, but it gets better. Santana you'll work costumer service, Quinn you'll work at the café. Everybody got that?" They both nodded with wide smiles. "Awesome, now what book do you need?"

* * *

After they all had coffee with Michael and Quinn got into a giant argument about what was John Green's best book written yet, they sat bus thinking of what to do. Santana was going on and on with Puck about why dubstep is very influential, Quinn would bud in saying that she much rather listen to Indie music. Santana never really listened to Indie music, but she made a mental note to listen to some artists so she can have a conversation about it with Quinn.

"So what do you want to do Quinn?" Santana looked towards Quinn quizzically; she was getting bored of arguing with Puck and was hoping they could do some touring.

"Well I was thinking we can go to Rockefeller, and tomorrow Puck can take us to some thrift stores cause it looks like it's the only king of clothing he wears." Quinn looked Puck up and down while Santana let out a giggle. Puck huffed like the words didn't affect him.

"Sorry babe, tomorrow I have taxi duties. But I will take you to Rockefeller, but don't go sassing me on my clothing. I DO NOT, shop at thrift stores… But I know some." Puck explained nicely at first but stated the last part with diva attitude. Santana and Quinn were pouting but busted out laughing hysterically.

"Alright, lead the way to Rockefeller!" Quinn got up and pointed at a random direction; Puck poked her shoulder and pointed to the bus coming. "Oh" she blushed as she turned over to bus.

* * *

"Buddy system guys" Santana said as they got off the bus, she automatically took Quinn's hand as they walked. She didn't look at Quinn but she smiled at how soft Quinn's hand was.

"Uh what about me I don't have a buddy?" Puck said raising his hand confused.

"Cause you don't need a buddy Puck, besides your manly" Quinn said turning over with a wink as Santana pulled her. "Let's take pictures!" Quinn said getting as close as they could to the statue without getting wet or getting bumped into by other people.

"Uhh, I want to photo bomb too if we're taking photos!" Santana said as she handed her Iphone to Puck to snap photos of her and Quinn, then they all took turns taking pictures.

After taking photos and selfies around Rockefeller, they took a break to eat some ice cones. Santana tried to taste Quinn's ice cone but Quinn pulled hers back. After many attempts Quinn put her ice cone in Santana's face and Santana did the same to Quinn. Since Puck was in the middle of them he got ice all over his pants and they laughed since it looked like he peed himself.

Before they left they decided to photo bomb people's photos. They made silly faces like pig noses and the duck face. Puck got so close to a family and put his butt in the picture; the family noticed but didn't give him hard feelings as he ran off giving Santana a high five.

Quinn and Puck took Santana back to her apartment after the long day since Santana had no idea how to get back.

"Puck come hang out with us tomorrow!" Santana pouted as they got to her apartment building, Quinn joined her with pouting.

"Guys I need to make money, another day I promise," Puck covered their faces not being able to handle the puppy dog face. "See you later, San. Don't miss me too much alright!" He gave Santana a hug.

"Bye, Santana. See you tomorrow," Quinn hugged Santana with a smile. "I had lots of fun today." She said pulling away.

Santana nodded smiling; she waved them off watching them walk down the street till the crowd consumed them. She stayed there for a while thinking about the day she had, Santana also couldn't help but think about how Quinn wasn't actually some weirdo. Quinn was actually really cool, and very likable.

_This worked out better than expected._

**Hope you guys enjoyed this:)**


End file.
